


The Bet

by rizascupcakes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizascupcakes/pseuds/rizascupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ideas seem better in hindsight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

He thought he had the hang of thing this until he reached the third button. What had started as a drunken joke on a Friday night somehow managed to turn into a bet, and now that Roy was both completely sober and in Riza's bed, he was starting to have second thoughts. Her blouse had far more buttons than necessary.

"Are you sure it has to be everything?" he asked, taking a moment to relax his jaw.

"You tell me," Riza said. "Is using your hands really worth five thousand cenz?"

He undid another button. "It was a stupid bet. Never should've made it in the first place."

Riza didn't argue with that as her hands moved to his back, lifting his own shirt up to caress his skin. As if he needed more of a challenge. He nosed her blouse open slightly to kiss her chest, although her bra made it difficult. How the hell was he going to get that off? It was hard enough with his hands.

Finally, he came to the bottom button, undid it easily, and sat up, pulling away from Riza's hands. "I'm going to need your help with this part," he said.

Sitting up, she turned so her back was to him and held out her arms. Roy kissed the back of her neck just below her short hair, taking a bit of skin between his teeth before moving his mouth to her collar. The shirt came off easier than he had expected and he let it fall between them as he turned his attention to her bra. He cocked his head to bite the clap and Riza winced as his teeth scraped against her back.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to—shit." He struggled to bite the clasp again, this time without biting Riza. His tongue wiggled uselessly as he tried to scrunch the two sides closer together. After several minutes' valiant effort, he finally felt them come apart. The straps were easy once she turned to face him again, and she tossed the discarded garments onto the floor while Roy was busy kissing her breasts.

Riza laid back again, fingers tangling in Roy's hair as he kissed down her stomach on the way to her pants. He got the button and zipper undone quickly, but getting them off looked to be a different story entirely. Placing his hands on her hips, he lifted them from the bed, slowly tugging the waistband down with his teeth. With more help from Riza than the bet probably allowed, he finally cast her pants aside and she let her legs fell back to the bed.

"You're not finished yet," she teased, wiggling her toes until he tugged her socks off. He, of course, would have preferred to let her keep them, but if they came off later, he would lose the bet.

Gently, he spread her legs apart and crawled forward, kissing the insides of her thighs. She squirmed impatiently and he smirked as his nose brushed against her panties; she was already wet. Her hips lifted from the mattress as he bit down on the waistband, tugging gently on the lacy underwear he never would have guessed she wore until he had seen it with his own eyes. Once the last of her clothing was on the floor, Roy took up his previous position, but Riza had placed a hand at the fork of her legs.

"What? You just wanted to see if I could?" he asked in frustration, sitting up on his knees.

"No, I just think you're overdressed." She sat as well, reaching for his shirt. Slowly, she undid the buttons, kissing him after each one—on his cheek, his nose, his lips, his neck—until he was hardly aware of the sensation of his shirt coming off.

He felt her smile against his throat as she kissed him one last time. Her fingers made quick work of his fly and when he pulled them to their feet, she yanked his pants and boxers down so violently he was surprised they didn't topple off the bed. With his hands on her cheeks, he pulled her in for a rough kiss. She moaned slightly as he forced her mouth open and her fingernails dug into his back.

Breathing hard, they sank to the mattress again and one of Roy's hands wandered between them, caressing her chest, her stomach, until he reached her clit. He brushed it gently with his thumb then spread her lips apart, stroking each of them in turn until she clutched him tighter, whimpering slightly. His lips moved to her neck as he continued fingering her, rubbing her clit until her entire body began to tremble.

She came shortly after that; he could feel her pulsing under his fingers and he nipped at her neck until she relaxed against him. When he pulled away to meet her eyes, they were half-closed and she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Smirking, he pushed her gently onto her back with her head barely resting on the pillow. She reached for the nightstand drawer, struggling to open it with her arm at such an awkward angle, but at last she managed to retrieve a condom and the lube. While Roy was busy kissing her, she rolled the condom on.

"I'm ready," she said, turning away from the kiss.

His lips found hers again as he pushed inside her, rocking his hips gently at first. Riza's legs wrapped around Roy's back and she ran her hands down it, pulling him closer. She brushed her tongue against his as he thrust faster and faster. He pulled away from the kiss to look at her. Still supporting himself on one elbow, he moved his other hand to brush her bangs out of her eye. She smiled as she placed her hand over his, pressing it to her cheek. After only a few more thrusts, he finished and he pulled away, rolling them onto their sides.

"Hey, Riza?" he said, brushing her cheek with his thumb as she snuggled against his cheek.

"Yeah?" she asked sleepily.

"Maybe I don't need those cenz after all."

She tilted her head up, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's the catch, Roy?"

"This," he said. "We do this again. But next time, I get to use my hands."


End file.
